


The One Where Weiss's Native Language is Lojban

by Inclaireporeal



Category: RWBY
Genre: But that isn't an option on AO3, Fluff, Lojban, This story is actually in Lojban, Weiss secretly liking Ruby, Winter being smug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24562363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inclaireporeal/pseuds/Inclaireporeal
Summary: la .uais. la .rubis. prami .i la .uinter. ca djuno
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	The One Where Weiss's Native Language is Lojban

**Author's Note:**

> Why? Because we can.

lu ianai xu ti poi do di'i ciska lo xatra srana ke'a cu nixli li'u se retsku ko'e goi la .uinter. mi

.i do jo'u ko'e sanli je zvajbi lo crezenzu'e foldi .i mi'a catlu ko'a goi la .rubis. .i ko'a cfaga'e mi'a .i ko'a rozgu bajra .i ko'e selspaji je na jarco

.i zoi .kuot. Hi! You must be Weiss's sister! .kuot. ko'a se .entuzi cusku

.i mi lu go'i .i .iicu'i ju'ocu'i mi la .rubis. prami li'u cusku .i mi carna fo ko'a .i mi zoi .kuot. Ruby, may I introduce you to my sister, Winter? I think you saw her battling your uncle earlier. .kuot. cusku

.i ko'a desygau lo xance pe ko'e

.i ko'e lu i'ecu'i li'u cusku .i lo stedu pe ko'a co'a salpo

.i zoi .kuot. Does she not speak Valeian? .kuot. ko'a se retsku mi

.i mi zoi .kuot. No, she does. .kuot. cusku .i mi zoi .kuot. She was just wrapping up a conversation we were having. .kuot. go'i

.i ko'e pensku .i ko'e zoi .kuot. Ruby, would you like to get tea with us? .kuot. cusku

.i ue mi dirva'u .i ba bo mi fenki sligau lo xance pe mi

.i ko'a zoi .kuot. Sure! .kuot. cusku

.i lo tcini ba xlatce mi


End file.
